Somebody To Love
by xxxtwilightzukogurlxxx
Summary: Fiona can bend all of ta elments! Butt when the Fire lord takes a likin to her, whats she gonna do? zukoxoc
1. FIONAS WORLD

AN: yo lol xD ! this be zukogurl see dat that goes along with ma nicknam ? xD ok anywaya this is ma fanfic on avatr the last airbdener , ma charcter is fiona so thats me kinda but she can bend all elemtns but shes npot an avatar like ang . :D okay dis her her story !

chapter 1

greeetings , My name is Fiona and i am from da southern water truibe . Me and Katara r best friends and I aslo used to be best friends Yue antil she died. But anyways , I have long silky beautiful shiny blonde hair that falls at about ma knez, but i kept it in a ponytaiol because the boys tinks its sexy. i have bright blue eys that are poweder blue and they changed color to my mood but they are orginnalyy bule .my long, lucius eyelashes batt down againest my face as i blinke. my lips are realy full and they dunt nede lipgloss because they ar naturally shinney. my Face is long and sorta pale cuz i never tan becuz its alwys cold her n stuff. All the boys in my triube ador me! But my favourte is Sokka. Hes like so sexy n stuff. i am extrmely tall and sorta skinney. I am very curby but i dont realy like it.  
i can bend all the elements sum how even though im not thje avatar. But Aangg doesnt care, vuz he thinks its hot.

today i woke up And saw Katara making brekfast. I said, "Hi, Katara"  
"Oh, hi, Fiona Im making breakfast but yu should go get dresseded." Katara cheered.  
"Haha okay I will!" I said. I walked to my room and saw the 14k gold necklac that my moter gave me befor she died a horrible death in war. Katar saw me lookin at it.  
"Hey dont feel so bad, my mom died too a while ago..." Katara smiled at me, before flipping some eggs in the frying pan.  
I smiled at it. "Thanks I feel beter." but I realy didnt. But I didnt say that because Katara is so nice and I dont want to hurt her fellings.

I opened my baby blue dresser. it Matched my room because my whole romm was also all baby blu. I opened it. It was filled with extragate sequinned threads! I puled out a fuluffy baby blue fur coat that had swqueins ruinng down the sides of it. The Lining was creemy colored n made my skin look even paler. "Oh shit I hate my pale skinn!" I yelled.  
Katara looked at me frum the kitchen in surprise. "Hey you dont no I dont like swearing!" she said winking at me.  
"Ohsorry, I shoudlnt of said that!" I giggled softly , winking back/  
The dudes here luv my giggles! ANd so do some of the bisexual girls. But im not bi or les so i ignore them.

"Anywayz the eggs are done." Katara said from the kitcehn. I picked out out a short blue leather shiny skirt that was super sexy, I put them on as I said, "k Just a minute. Sunny side up I hope," I joked.  
Katara giggled too. i like her giggle but i guss the guys liek mine morre, cuz the Fireload, Zuko, recently dumped her. I kinda like him but im too scared to ask him out and plus he barely evenm nos i excist!. "Ofcourse, your favurite," Katara giggled again. I still like her giggle but im not lez jeez!  
"Good, hahahaha," I bubbly said, pulling up my skirt and walking out. I said don on my favouerite spot to sit, and Katar served me the eggs. Sunnysideup da way i liked them sunnysideup.. :)

I jammed my fork into one of the eggs. It maed a gooey nose and the deliocuious yolk poured out of the sunny side up egg. I dipped my lightly toasted bread that was toast into the gooey yolk.

Then Suddenly, then Aang flyed through the door because his an airbdenr like me/. He sat down next to me and sorta blushed on his cheeks.

I giggled. He sheepishly giggled back I knew he liked me but I didnt like him back, but I didnt want to hurt his feelings because i didnt like him bak like he liked me. Like I knew he did. It was soooo ovbious because Katara said so.

Katara served him someada eggs that were sunnyside up. Aang nodded his head. "No thanks I already ate with Sokka, we had artic hen sandwihichs."

Katara took the plate away. "K suit yourself more for me then."

Aang stoped blushing. He looked seriousfur a second. "By the way you guys we're should stop by the palace today. Aappa will take us there."

I jabbed my fork into a piece of toast and ated it like that. "I dont know about that" I said

Aang raised his eyebrows "Sokka's going"

I perkered up. "OKAY IM GOING!" i screamed. Aang looked upset. He was prolly really jealus because i liked sokka more than him I felt for him,because i like Aang but not like that .. i dont like aang 'Like that'.

I cleared my throat. "Oh i mean Okay I guess I'll go them." I kinda screamed

Aang smiled He looked lkike he was feelinbetter. I smilled back. "Anyways wen r we going then?" I asked

"Whenevr ur finished eating.," Aang told me. "

I ate fast "Okay im done" i said

We got up and waked to Aapa. We hoped on. "Hey wait wheres Sokka"

THEN suddenly I heard suffling in the snow and saw Sokka. His hare was combed back neatly and he had a bouquet of daiseys and gave then to mea.

I smelled them, they smelled like Sokkas colonge and like daiseys like daiseys should. "Wow thank you sokka." I blushed.

"Haha you're welcome/" he said to me. Aang turned away from us. He looked soo depsressed. i wish that I liked him as much as I liked Sokka our somethin but Sokka and Zuko are more my age n stuff.

Sokka jumped on Appa and we flyed off on our journey.

AN: REVIEWS PLEASE HOMEHZ ! xD lol this is my first ff but give me good reviews i need to improve a bit i suppose. :) Okay see ya - Zukogurl/Fiona 


	2. THE NEWWS

AN: [OMG YOU GUYS!1 HOLY CRAP! FIRST OF ALL I SAID GIVE ME HELPFUL REVEWS NOT "FIONA IS A MARYSUE BALAHBLAHVLAH." SHE IS NOT, her mom dead in a war and she likes zuko but he doesnt even notce her! jeez .and not studdf like that! omg! wow! and one guy even called me TROLL! YA RIGHT He was a troll for saying that! ANYWAYS you guys cant stop me from writing whatever the hell i want. kk? bi. and for people who like it thanks.]

CHAPTER 2.

I Smelled the flowers Sokka had give me. they smeled amazing. he loked amazing too.

"do you like them" he asked.  
"yes they are very beautiful " i cheered and they were.  
sokka blushed "just like u." he screamed smiling sokka wasnt Usually this romantic he was usually very sarcastic and sometiems weird. but i guess he really likes me ... its too bad that i prefer zuk over soka. they were both hot lol.

And Fnally we arrived at the palace where the water triube people were. katar fell off appa and aang helped her upp . sokka gave me a pigybackrie off appa and we left appa there for a while until we were finised in the palace but we werent yet we were just getting there.

we walked in. everythng was blue and purple and sparkley. "OOOOOH SPARKLES." i scraemed. everyone laughed. i guess i was really funy. :)

pakku greeted us. "helo katara, sokka , ang .. and oh? whos this ?" he loked at me. "you look almost like yue u know. its a shame she had to go like she did"

i laughed "i suppose i do like her. and yes .. it is. but she died saving everyone and dats what conts. and im fiona" i smilled.

pakku agreed . "anyways you are very beautifu;"

i blushed "thank you" but i was kinda creeped out because pakku was a creepy old man ...

pakku cleard his throat. yes anyways, he started, "i want you all to come here. espically u, fiona."

we all followed. sokka put his arm around my shoulder. i smiled at him and blushed. he smelled good, like axe deo. i smelled like vinalla .

pakku borghht us into the biggest part of the apalce with a big trhone in the middle. "u know ..." he looked at us with sadness and dispair in his eyes, "this is wehre yue was. we need someone to replace her..."

katara nodded and so did aang. "of course." she said

pakku cleared his throat again."not only that but fiona looks like yue a bit and your eyes show so much emtion like hers did."

i bit my shine tinted lips. "mhmm .."i started i think i new were this was going.

"and we want YOU to be the new princess, fiona." EVERYONE GASPED.

"what!" sokka yelled . "thats not right hyou just cant do that." he said.

i started bawling everywhere . "WHATS WRONG?" aang yelled because he cared about me so muchb .

"its just ... the pressure of this is so overwhelming i dont know if i can .." i bawled

sokka comftered me. "its okay, we understand."

pakku sighed. "well then fiona .. what do you say? will you be the princess of the palace of the waterbenders ?"

+ TO BE CONTINED +

AN: OKAY. i tried to fix up my grammer in this because i now thats what people complained about . OKAY NOW GIVE ME HELPFUL REVEWS, NOT "OMG FIONA IS A MARY SURE !111" crap like that . this chapter is beter anyway.] 


	3. HER CHOSE

AN: STOPZ WIT DA TROLLING! ITZ NOTT FUNNEH!11 I know yur trying to be allz smartz an stuffs bt I don't lykz yoz bein all up in my grlls people! PLZ!1! asked fo good reviwws… Xp

i gasped. I ddt know What too dsay. "i…. I… I NEED TIM TO THUINK!"

i ran off cryin my eyss out. My frends tried to Fallow me but i stoped hem. I didnt want theem to seee me cru.

my friends woiudn undrstand my feelings ta way I felt. I needd somone to talk too.

"FIONA?1" a voce sayed behined my back. It urned around.

IT WAS…. Zuko!11

"ZUKO WHY ARRE YOU HEREE!" I shoated!

" I herd you wer gonna be princess od the palase of the watrbenders!" he answered.

"wells….. I DONT KNO IF I WANNA BE TH PRICESS!" i shoated sime more.

I staeted crying some more. And ten he cam to comfert me! THIS WAS LYKE MY DREEM COME TRUW!

"I think youd make a gret princess!" he comfeted me. i tryed to stopp crying but I couldnt. i kept bawlin and bawlin and bawlin and bbawlin.

"REALY?" i askd stil in tearz.

"yes i do" he ansered

I finaly sttopped cring and smild. "I'll doo itt!"

"u Ok now den?" he askedd me.

"Yeah I am!" i sed.

i wakked backed to th oders. Pakkku froned. "will you Do it?" hes asked.

"Yeas. Yes I wiil."

AN: kks I know dat waz shot an allz but I tink de chappies or bedda shorts kk?GRET! noww I wants som goood reviews noow kk? tanks ;D

-zukogurl/fiona


	4. DRESSSIN UP AN A SUPRISE

AN: Abuts da gramma noww… i relly dont car. kk? K!

katera smilled. "WONDERFAL! now We cann get u Reddy fore da cerimoney.!"

Ang gased. "ZUKO!1! WHATS YOU DOIN HER!1!11"

sokka saw Zokus am around ma shoder. He looked at meh all sadd lyke. i fel all sad lyke to cuz I Didnt wants him too fell al sad lyke.

i took hem asid an toled hime wat I was Feling. "Sorryz, sokka cuz I really dint want to mak u fel bad. I jus relly rely relly lyke zoku k?"

he lookd upz all happeh lik. "is oky relly! I con stil hav lyke suki er somthin!"

I Patted hi ob da shodr! "tats goood!"

Is was gldd dat e was ok. i ddn want him too beee sad..

katar took meh to ma neww rom. it was babi blu like mah ol roome an was alll sivery to.

"ITS ALL PREETY LYKE!" I sided. Katar sat don on dah bedd. sheh toked a dresss froom da drssr.

id was sparkleh an cerverd in gemz. It wers baba ble and haded mere sperklez. da linin waz wite an hadd sirvler stufz on id. Meh hir waz puts in a elabrit stile dat mad it al fanzeh.

"wowz, fioona! U look relly pretty!" zoku sadi wile waking in teh rom.

"weel cors you woud tink sh was pretty!" statted katara

sursdenly Zuko tok meh an KISSD MEH!

AN: I now dese or getting shoter an stufz btt i amm tired frem swimming. SORRIZ! kK?

-zukogurl/fiona


End file.
